The goal of the proposed research is to establish methods for generating artificial epidermis for replacement therapies. Specifically, this project aims to determine the conditions to obtain skin grafts that include its normal appendages; the sebaceous glands and hair follicles. We have generated a novel method for culturing human primary sebaceous gland cells that maintain all the characteristics of sebocytes in vitro. The current project reflects an exciting new direction stemming directly from this work as we wish to use this technique to generate sebaceous gland in artificial epidermis.